The legend of Zelda: A diferent History
by IBBVIP123
Summary: Esta no es más que una de las leyendas de las cuales la gente habla. Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino donde permanecía oculto un poder dorado. Era un próspero lugar cubierto de verdes bosques, altas montañas . Hasta que un hombre muy malvado encontró el poder dorado y lo tomó para su beneficio. No obstante entre la mas siniestra oscuridad una luz en lo mas profundo del bosque.


**CAPITULO 1:**

**Un nuevo comienzo para Hyrule**

El Reino de Hyrule, un Lugar De magia donde Uno de Cada cien personas también llamados Hylians, posee Poderes sobrenaturales. Estos eran conocidos como Magos, un Reino Bastante Grande a decir, este se dividía en cuatro Lugares que se caracterizaban por sus virtudes y sus orígenes en la magia, un lugar lleno de armonía, paz, amor, pero no todo dura para siempre o sí? , en fin todo el amor y la paz termina cuando un Loco maniático se le pasa por la cabeza ser amo y señor de todo lo vivo y no lo vivo en estas.  
Dicho loco maniático era una persona con problemas de carácter notorio, físicamente era de ojos saltones, dientes pando y amarillentos, orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas, nariz indescriptible, tez verde, cabello rojizo un poco largo y maltratado. No solo su apariencia tenía problemas pues su estado mental no era el mejor del reino, digo además de querer dominar al mundo y matarlos a todos ¿Quién más podría estar peor?. Dicho hombre era conocido y llamado por sus "amigos" como Ganondorf, Líder de las Gerudos.

Tomando su palabra de dominar el mundo comenzó a ofrecer almas, bienes y raíces, mujeres, dulces a todas aquellas criaturas siniestras, malvadas y espantosas para conseguir a un oscuro ejército, que quien sabe de dónde han salido.  
Mientras todo esto ocurría el reino de Hyrule seguía en paz, los niños jugaban sobre el verde césped, los pájaros cantaban, el brillante sol relucía sobre el gran y hermoso cielo azul, la paz y la felicidad navegaban con la briza que producía los grandes y majestuosos árboles, todo era perfecto en dicho reino hasta que desde el horizonte se escuchaban unos estruendos, unas nubes negras se asomaban, un ejército de monstruo se aveciban, y el pánico invadió el reino.  
Destrozando, quemando, matando hombre, mujeres, niños y cucos, así fue como se dio la gran bienvenida este ejército, borrando poco a poco la paz.

En medio de toda esta situación, unas mujeres vestidas como criadas cargaban con ellas unos niños, corrían desesperadas hacia algún lugar seguro pero todo era en vano, todo ardía a sus alrededores, los aldeanos eran asesinados por todas partes, la sangre corría hasta en los riachuelos, Cuando en eso uno de los temibles aleados de Ganondorf vio que intentaban escapar, tomando a otros 2 compañeros corrieron tras ellas, cuando se dieron cuenta que eran perseguidas se metieron al gran e inmenso bosque donde para los Hylians era totalmente prohibido entrar. Los monstruos las siguieron atreves del inmenso bosque, era un Bosque muy grande, un lugar donde muy fácilmente te pierdes, tomaron caminos separados para su buena suerte, las mujeres llegaron hasta un rio dejando en un canasto a las criaturas con una nota: "No los dejen morir, son demasiados valiosos para dejarlos morir", dejando correr el cesto con la corriente, se dejaron caer de rodillas pues estaban agotadas y lastimadas de tanto correr, cuando ya no pudieron ver el canasto a la distancia se sintieron aliviadas.  
Unos pasos a tras de ellas los monstruos las miraban con sonrisas siniestras, caminaron despacio hasta donde ellas se encontraban para no asustarlas y hacerles más difícil el trabajo.

—¿Deberíamos matarlas o deberíamos jugar un poco con ellas?— Decía uno mientras se lamia los labios con sed de sangre  
El otro solo se limito a sonreír mientras decía — Que sea rápido.

En otro lugar dentro del bosque habían unas extrañas criaturas se les asemejaban a los Hylian pero ese no era el caso dado que ellos eran como una especie de enanos los cuales eran acompañados por hadas, esa especie de criaturas eran conocidos como Kokiris. Ellos estaban pescando en el río cuando vieron que algo se avecinaba, una especie de canasto se acercaba hasta el punto donde se encontraban, rápidamente tomaron un palo y lo halaron hacia la orilla encontrándose con cinco hermosos hylians que aún eran unos bebes de un par de meses.  
Dudaron un momento, pues era imposible que unos hylians estuvieran en el bosque prohibido, pensaron en dejarlos ir con la corriente cuando uno de los kokiris tomo la nota que estaba junto a ellos, tomaron en cuenta las palabras "demasiado importantes" por lo cual los tomaron en brazos y los llevaron hasta donde su Líder Deku, un Kokiri con el poder de transformarse en árbol para poder recorrer todo el bosque con sus raíces. Deku miro a los kokiris sorprendiéndose ya que no se esperaba tan grata sorpresa, el sonrió y les ordeno a los kokiris tomarlos en brazos y criarlos como uno de ellos, ellos dudaron pero no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y llevarse consigo a los pequeños hylians.

Deku se concentro un momento, se sentó sobre el césped para poder recorrer con su mente todo el bosque y saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de la masacre en Hyrule, sobre Ganondorf y su ejército, por lo que decidió poner alguna clase de especie de hechizo sobre el bosque, todo aquel que entre sobre tierras del bosque morirá, solo aquellos que estuvieran ahora dentro no serían lastimados. Luego de terminar con la protección del bosque se levanto y miró hacia el cielo mientras alguien se aproximaba justo detrás de el.

—¿Qué clase de destino nos espera? —Dijo sosteniendo su mirada en el cielo

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el destino? —El otro individuo dijo con una sonrisa burlona

—Tienes razón, Y ¿será bueno que sea así? — Continuo diciendo mientras se volvía hacia su acompañante

—Si no fuera así, porque yo he de estar aquí — le miro con arrogancia pero siempre con una sonrisa burlona

—Claro, solo será cuestión de tiempo. Mientras los muros se derrumban nuevas columnas emergerán. — Se limitó a decir Deku

—Y cuando esas columnas estén listas, yo regresaré por ellos— Finalizo desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

Deku miró hacia el cielo una vez más, pensando en que sería del reino, pues estas columnas se forjarían nada más y menos que en 16 años que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron frente a estos niños y frente al nuevo gobernante de las tierras de Hyrule.

PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTÁ INTERESANTE HISTORIA :3

AY, LÉANME MUCHOO ~ -3-


End file.
